


The Fall of TommyInnit

by Royal_Nugget_42



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Faked Suicide, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing, Tubbo only thinks Tommy is dead, the gang needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Nugget_42/pseuds/Royal_Nugget_42
Summary: Tubbo's thoughts as he struggles to comprehend the death of his best friend. In the wake of Tommy's supposed death, Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo make a plan for what comes next.Featuring Sad Ghostbur.**ALL CHARACTERS ARE REFERENCING THE DREAM SMP ROLEPLAY NOT THE ACTUAL CONTENT CREATOR
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	The Fall of TommyInnit

Tubbo didn’t move. Surely not. It couldn’t be. He stared up at a tower of dirt and wood. He’d piled up, but he hadn’t, he wouldn’t...would he? 

Ranboo and Fundy...they’d told him he wasn’t doing well, that he was sad but—but this? And who destroyed Logstedshire and the tent? It was too big to be a creeper, had Tommy done it on purpose? But where would he have gotten TNT from...?

His mind raced as he sat there staring, eyes wide and unfocused, half his brain asking questions rapid fire, the other half screaming out Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. He was gone. He was really gone, blown up or dead from the fall and...and...

His fault. His mind screamed it at him as he fell to his knees, your fault, your fault, your fault. He had hoped Tommy would be safe, that he’d be far away from danger while Tubbo fixed L’Manburg. Who was he kidding? Tommy had never been able to sit on the sidelines, had never kept himself out of danger, why did he think Tommy fucking Innit would just wait patiently like, like somebody’s pet?

I killed him. He was a murderer, he had killed his best friend. Even if Tommy came back like Ghostbur, he would never be the same, would never be the real thing. 

“Am I a villain?” he asked aloud. “Am I evil?” 

“Why would you be evil?”

“Gah!” He shot up off his knees and scrambled to his feet, turning to see Ghostbur staring at him, confused. “Ghostbur you scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, I’ll make a little noise next time, knock on a tree or something. Why were you on the ground?” he asked calmly

“I—I fell.”

“Why have you been crying, do you need some more blue, Tubbo?”

“No I don’t—wait.” He stopped as a thought occurred to him. “Wil-Ghostbur, you saw what happened here didn’t you? You must have!”

“No I—I don’t remember, I don’t think I was here for this.”

Tubbo shook his head. Of course, Ghostbur remembered happy things. He wouldn’t remember his brother...his brother...It was sad then. What happened here was sad enough that Wilbur couldn’t remember, which meant...

“Tubbo are you sure you don’t need blue?” he asked as tears rolled down Tubbo’s cheeks. He reached out, trying to touch his shoulder, but he was just so cold, so cold and dead and—

“Just go!” he snapped, and Ghostbur pulled his hand away. “You were supposed to protect him. That’s why you’re here! That’s why you’ve stayed here, that’s your unfinished business! You were supposed to protect him, protect your little brother, to make up for all the pain you caused, and you—“ he gestured all around him. “And you couldn’t even manage that could you!?”

“Tubbo...”

“Just go, Wilbur Soot.”

That name, more than anything convinced him to leave. Tubbo was too blue, he could see his dye turning blue just by being close to him. It was too much. 

He left. And Tubbo sat alone on a broken log and wept. For his friend, for his mistakes, for a bench in L’Manburg that would always feel too big, a Jukebox that would never sound the same.

——————

He went back to L’Manburg, eyes red, face scratched with splinters. And Fundy and Quackity swarmed him, asking what was wrong, what happened. 

“He’s gone,” he said quietly. 

“What do you mean, gone? Did he leave Logstedshire or something?” Quackity asked. 

“You don’t mean he’s—“ 

“I—I found a crater. Someone blew up Logstedshire, blew up his tent. There’s a dirt tower, and it goes up so high and...and there’s no way down from it except...”

Quackity felt like he was going to throw up. Tommy wouldn’t. Maybe anyone else would, hell, maybe even he would if it had been him, but Tommy? Tommy was loud and obnoxious and peppy, he was their rallying cry, he wasn’t...

He looked at Fundy, who just stared. “I knew...I knew he was upset but I didn’t know he...” he said quietly. He buried his head in his hands. “Why didn’t I check in on him more? I knew he was lonely, why did I just leave him there with Dream!?”

Quackity frowned. “I—I never even visited him. Why didn’t I think to visit, I was just so focused on Technoblade, and I never even—“ 

“We did this,” Fundy lamented. “If we had just—“

“No. The fault is mine.” Tubbo held up a hand as they both started to protest. “I was the one who exiled him. I bent to Dream’s will, I went back on our plan. This one is on me.”

“Tubbo there’s no way you could’ve known that this would happen—“

“But I should’ve! I’m his best friend, how could I not—I should’ve known better, and Tommy paid the price for my mistake.” He paused, taking a breath. He tried desperately for control, he couldn’t let them see him broken like this. He shouldered his way past their concerned faces. “We need to have a funeral.”

“Wait, Tubbo—“

“Did you say there were craters?” Quackity interjected. 

The change of attitude made Tubbo pause. “Yeah, a big one in Logstedshire, and another where Tommy’s tent was.”

“And Fundy, you said Dream was staying close to Tommy?”

“Yeah it was kind of weirding me out, he kept being so nice to Tommy, and Tommy was calling him a friend.” Fundy’s eyes widened. “You don’t think—“

“Tommy wouldn’t go out that way, it’s not like him. Someone did this to him, Tubbo.”

Tubbo shook his head. “But Dream, he’s been so much more friendly, he wouldn’t—“

“Why do you think he’s been nice, Tubbo? Why, after everything, would he actually start to accept us. It’s so we would trust him, so we wouldn’t look too closely. Tommy was alone with an amnesiac ghost and his worst enemy! Who knows what Dream was doing to him!” 

Quackity was pacing now, restless and Tubbo could practically see wheels turn in his head. Tubbo thought about it. Why had Dream been so nice? Blowing things up was Dream’s thing, and oh god, had he actually trusted Dream for a moment? He was so deep in thought, he almost missed what Quackity said next. 

“You’re right, Tubbo. We do need a funeral,” he said as he stopped pacing, his eyes lighting up. “And I think I know just who to invite.”

He wasn’t seriously suggesting...but that look was in his eyes, the same one he’d had when he got the hit list in his hands. And God, he looked like Tommy when he got a plan in his head, like the pieces were slotting into place. 

“Quackity, this is Tommy. We need to honor him. Using his death as a way to—“

“Tubbo listen. Dream took everything from Tommy. He took his discs, he took his country, his freedom, and now he’s taken Tommy’s life. If we want to honor him, if we want to remember what Tommy stood for, this is how we do it. He wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Fundy nodded, and Tubbo felt the walls closing in. He was outnumbered here again, he was in that box again. He could almost hear Tommy calling for him. 

Dream would kill them. The same way he would have on that wall, if Tommy hadn’t been exiled. Back then he’d balked, he’d backed down, he’d given up. He wasn’t ready to die then, but now...he felt a grim smile on his face. What did he have left to lose really? Dream would kill them, their crazy plan would never succeed, but it was exactly the kind of thing Tommy would come up with. 

Maybe at the end of it all, he’d see Tommy again. Maybe they could sit on the bench together, as they watched the world burn before them. 

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
